


Eustass Kid : Mode d'emploi

by PerigrinTouque



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Manual, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir un modèle EUSTASS KID ! Afin de profiter pleinement du potentiel de votre Capitaine pirate sadique préféré veuillez considérer les instructions suivantes…
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Eustass Kid : Mode d'emploi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : l'idée originale de ce mode d'emploi revient à _Lulubel-sama_ de ce que j'en ai vu en termes de date de publication sur Fanfiction.com.

Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire l’acquisition d’un modèle EUSTASS KID. Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre Supernova, merci d’appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes. Agir autrement pourrait être dangereux pour vous-mêmes ou pour votre entourage – ou encore l’humanité.

_**Informations générales**_ :

Nom : Eustass Kid

Age : 23 ans

Lieu de fabrication : Japon

Hauteur : 2 mètres 05

Poids : non renseigné

Groupe sanguin : F

Votre modèle EUSTASS KID est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

\- 1 grand manteau bordeaux à fourrure réversible

\- 3 pantalons bariolés (de la collection automne/hiver Grande Line)

\- 3 ceintures larges

\- 2 paires de bottes

\- 1 paire de lunettes de soudure

\- 1 panoplie complète de bracelets en or

\- 1 bras mécha

\- 1 kit de vernis rouge _Gemey Maybelline_ et 1 tube de rouge à lèvre carmin

Note : le modèle EUSTASS KID ne porte pas de chemise ni de maillot, c’est normal ne les cherchez pas dans le coffret fourni.

\- 1guide de survie pour vous s’intitulant : « tout savoir sur les psychopathes et sadiques en dix leçons ».

Lorsque vous recevrez votre modèle EUSTASS KID chez vous, il sera antisocial, antipathique et caustique. Ne paniquez pas, tout ceci est normal, c’est son mode de fonctionnement par défaut mais nous y reviendrons. Ne le brusquez pas avec des questions idiotes et laissez-le prendre ses marques chez vous. Pour marquer son territoire il cassera quelques bricoles inutiles, là encore ceci est tout à fait normal. Si vous avez des réclamations adressez-vous au service après vente.

Ce modèle est déconseillé aux personnes trop sensibles, peu sûres d’elles, prenant toutes les remarques au premier degré. Il en va de même pour les personnes bruyantes, joyeuses et extraverties. Par contre il conviendra aux personnes avec une tendance sadique, sadomasochiste ou insensible.

Note importante : l’abus d’EUSTASS KID a un impact considérable sur les personnes dites « saines moralement », une utilisation prolongée peu avoir des effets irréversibles sur leurs psychismes.

_**Programmation**_ :

Le modèle EUSTASS KID est prédéfini par défaut sur le mode « antisocial ». Il ne communique pas facilement avec les autres et n’aime pas parler. Il ne daignera même pas vous répondre quand s’il décrète que vos conversations sont trop futiles, ce qui risque d’arriver la plupart du temps. Il comporte les fonctions suivantes :

\- démolisseur : vous voulez rénover votre appartement ou maison ? EUSTASS KID est fait pour vous. De par sa force phénoménale et son bras mécha, il peut abattre un mur en un temps record et sans effort.

\- garde du corps : vous avez peur de sortir seul(e) en ville ? N’ayez plus crainte. Grâce à son aura noire dissuasive plus aucun être humain n’osera vous approcher. De plus il dissémine ses piques acerbes et ses insultes à tout va sur tout individu approchant de son périmètre vital. C’est un moyen de dissuasion exemplaire.

\- fou dangereux : pour des raisons de sécurité, nous n’expliquerons pas ce mode de fonctionnement, merci de votre compréhension.

_**Ses modes de fonctionnement**_ :

Votre modèle standard EUSTASS KID présente six modes de fonctionnements différents :

\- Antisocial (par défaut)

\- Colérique

\- Rage meurtrière

\- Berserker

\- Moqueur

\- Neutre

Nous avons déjà dit que le modèle EUSTASS KID possède le mode « antisocial » par défaut. Cela signifie qu’il sera d’une humeur exécrable en tout point de vue et ce du matin au soir. Ne vous attendez pas de sympathiser avec lui. Il pourra parler, non cantonné au silence et vous attaquer de petites piques verbales sans prétention. Cependant si vous êtes de nature sensible, cela pourra suffire à vous faire pleurer, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Le mode « colérique » apparaît assez souvent. Surtout quand quelque chose déplait à votre modèle – ce qui peut arriver la majeure partie du temps. Ne vous offusquez pas, vous verrez il y a bien pire. Dans ce cas EUSTASS KID peut tout détruire chez vous. Rassurez-vous il ne s’en prendra qu’à vos objets et meubles. Pas de violence physique pour l’instant. Mettez-vous à l’écart et attendez que cela passe. Il se calme assez vite tout seul, une fois qu’il a pété ce qu’il avait à pété.

La différence entre le mode « Rage meurtrière » et « Berserker » est primordiale. Dans le premier cas, votre modèle peut s’en prendre à tout individu vivant, que ce soit animal ou humain et même à vous, ne vous reconnaissant plus comme son propriétaire. Personne ne peut l’arrêter, ne tentez pas quelque chose d’imprudent. Essayez de le calmer en lui répétant que c’est le meilleur, le plus fort et qu’il deviendra le Roi des pirates et que LUFFY D MONKEY mourra de sa main. Par contre dans le deuxième cas, EUSTASS KID ne pourra être raisonné. Sa folie meurtrière passera devant et il voudra partir conquérir le Nouveau Monde et faire leur fêtes à tous les pirates qu’il croisera. Il pourra tuer chien, chat, cochon-d’Inde, grand-mère, votre village tout entier en un coup de rage. Pour le calmer, munissez-vous du modèle KILLER qui est le seul à pouvoir lui parler ou tout du moins le raisonner.

Ne le mettez sous aucun prétexte devant un modèle SHANKS dans ce cas, et même s’il est en mode normal. Jamais.

Le mode « Moqueur » peut se comparer au mode « joyeux » sur un autre modèle standard de la marque ONE PIECE. Cela voudra dire qu’il a établi un lien entre vous et lui. C’est un bon signe. Il disséminera ses blagues grivoises et vaseuses, surtout riez avec lui, cela renforcera votre relation. Même s’il fait des blagues machistes envers la gent féminine. Si ses plaisanteries se font trop acides et vous blessent, et bien tant pis, il ne fallait pas l’acheter. Vous saviez à quoi vous attendre.

Le mode « neutre » s’enclenchera lorsque EUSTASS KID se sentira bien, ou qu’il dormira, ou qu’il boira du rhum ou mangera. C’est très rare de le voir reposé, profitez-en. Ou bien lorsqu’il se trouve en présence du modèle KILLER. Il est conseillé d’en acquérir un pour votre bien être et votre confort de vie. Ils échangeront en toute courtoisie et vous remarquerez un aspect insoupçonné de votre modèle EUSTASS KID : le mode « civilisé », qui ne dure malheureusement pas longtemps. Immortalisez ce moment en vidéo et envoyez-le-nous à l’adresse indiquée sur l’emballage.

_**Relations avec les autres modèles**_ :

Il est très difficile pour EUSTASS KID d’interagir avec d’autres personnes/modèles/androïdes. Cependant nous avons pu noter que quelques modèles arrivaient à le dérider.

KILLER : EUSTASS KID aime bien ce modèle, ils s’entendent bien, le calme de KILLER contrebalance la violence du rouquin. C’est le seul à pouvoir le maîtriser quand il rentre dans une rage meurtrière. Laissez-les évoluer ensemble, ils feront leurs vies tranquillement.

HEAT : ce modèle possède un impact moins puissant que KILLER, cependant en sa présence EUSTASS KID semble « bien ». Son admiration sans faille pour son Capitaine l’amènera à le complimenter à tout bout de champ, chose qui revigorera son égo surdimensionné. Le calme régnera dans votre maison pour un temps donné.

MONKEY D LUFFY : il va de soit que mettre ces deux modèles en présence est à vos risques et périls. Même si EUSTASS KID voue une haine farouche envers ce petit modèle, il est de mise qu’il le respecte profondément. Ils se bâteront sans vraiment causer de réels dommages, sauf pour vos biens matériels. EUSTASS KID le poursuivant sans relâche et MONKEY D LUFFY courant et sautant partout chez vous. Un grand ménage s’impose si vous décidez de les confrontez les deux ensemble.

TRAFALGAR D WATER LAW : il est fortement déconseillé d’acheter ces deux modèles ensemble, la cohabitation ne peut se faire. EUSTASS KID sera presque toujours en mode « Berserker » surtout sous les provocations de TRAFALGAR D WATER LAW qui s’amusera à lui faire des doigts d’honneur et lui balancer des vacheries à la face. Ce que n’apprécie pas votre modèle bien sûr. Cependant ils peuvent combattre ensemble dans de rare fois comme s’ils sont exposés à des modèles types MARINE. Dans ce cas ils mettent leurs griefs de côté pour s’unir mais attention ! Cette trêve ne dure qu’un laps de temps minuscule. Veuillez les écarter l’un de l’autre si vous ne voulez pas qu’une guerre éclate chez vous !

SHANKS : **ne mettez jamais ces deux modèles l’un avec l’autre ! ! !**

EUSTASS KID voue une haine indicible envers son adversaire même si l’équipe technique n’en connaît pas la raison. Le peu de cas de clients qui ont possédés ces deux modèles ne sont plus là pour en témoigner. Abstenez-vous.

Votre modèle pourrait rester en mode « Berserker » éternellement et vous tuer tout simplement. Si vous connaissez dans votre entourage une personne ayant le modèle SHANKS, n’allez plus le voir, pour votre sécurité.

KAIDO : il existe très peu de modèles à ce jour. Nous ne pouvons nous prononcer sur l’évolution d’une relation KAIDO/EUSTASS KID, cependant à ce jour les expériences faites en laboratoire prouvent qu’une mésentente est présente. Votre modèle ne tolère pas que KAIDO ait détruit un de ses navires en tombant dessus et l’ait séquestré – peut-être torturé mais rien n’est moins sûr… Or, vu la rareté du modèle KAIDO notre équipe technique vous assure votre tranquillité d’esprit.

BONNEY JERWERLY : nous ne pouvons malheureusement vous donner plus d’informations concernant leurs relations. Il est établi qu’EUSTASS KID n’est pas gay, ce qui peut supposer pas mal de possibilités. Il n’a jamais été recensé de témoignages confortant leur haine ou autre… A voir pour plus de détail sur notre site internet, rubrique « F.A.Q ».

_**Entretien**_ :

_Nettoyage_ :

EUSTASS KID se lave tout seul. Néanmoins il est important de savoir qu’il ne se lave pas tous les jours, son hygiène est somme toute douteuse. Pour votre sécurité ne lui dites jamais qu’il sent mauvais, ne lui suggérez pas non plus de passer à la douche plus souvent et surtout : ne touchez pas ses affaires et encore moins son manteau de fourrure pour l’amener au pressing ! Il en va de votre survie. Il faut simplement respecter son code de vie. Si des odeurs nauséabondes interviennent dans votre maison, parfumez-là tout simplement.

Par contre veuillez surveiller qu’il ait à portée de main son tube de rouge à lèvre « carmin des Enfer » de plein. Sans ça il est conseillé d’en acheter de nouveau sur notre site dans la rubrique « Accessoire », c’est un outil indispensable pour lui.

_Energie_ :

Il faut savoir qu’EUSTASS KID ne sait pas faire la cuisine et n’a pas l’envie d’apprendre. Si son propriétaire est une femme, ce sera à elle de le nourrir – machisme oblige. Il préfère le chou farci et la viande comme tout homme qui se respecte, saignante de préférence. Ne lui faites pas d’Udon au curry, sous aucun prétexte !

Ne vous attendez pas à des compliments de sa part, s’il aime il se contentera de grogner de satisfaction. S’il n’aime pas, il vous noiera sous une avalanche d’injures peu glorieuses.

_**F.A.Q**_ :

_Question : Mon EUSTASS KID me rabaisse constamment, que puis-je faire pour le modérer ?_

Réponse : Il n’y a rien à faire, c’est son mode normal de fonctionnement. Reportez-vous aux conditions pour acquérir ce type de modèle.

_Question : Est-ce que je peux faire faire du yaoi avec [insérer le prénom de votre choix] ?_

Réponse : le modèle standard n’est pas programmé pour ce type de fonctionnement. A l’heure actuelle nous ne savons pas si EUSTASS KID a un penchant pour les choses de l’amour. Veuillez consulter le catalogue Yaoi/Yuri et acheter un exemplaire adapté pour ce genre de choses.

Nota Bene : il semblerait que pour le mode « Yaoi » EUSTASS KID soit plus enclin à une éventuelle relation avec TRAFALGAR D WATER LAW. Cependant il est préférable de se reporter à la rubrique adéquate afin de maximiser vos chances de parvenir à vos fins. Des manipulations sont requises pour pouvoir débloquer le statut « Seme » ou « Uke » pour votre modèle.

_Question : EUSTASS KID m’a piqué mon maquillage, que dois-je faire ?_

Réponse : allez immédiatement sur notre site lui acheter un kit rouge à lèvre + vernis. En ce moment ils sont en promotion à moins cinquante pour cents.

_Question : mon modèle me traite de greluche à longueur de temps et rigole quand je me vexe, puis-je le reboot ?_

Réponse : non en aucune façon. Si vous n’êtes pas satisfaites des fonctions de votre modèle, essayez de le revendre et d’en acheter un plus galant type SANJI VINSMOKE.

_Question : mon EUSTASS KID a croisé un TRAFALGAR DE WATER LAW et l’a salué poliment, est-ce normal ?_

Réponse : non, veuillez nous le renvoyer nous vous l’échangerons contre un plus performant, cela doit être une mauvaise programmation, veuillez nous excuser.

Avec toutes ces recommandations votre modèle EUSTASS KID pourra vous prémunir d’attaques éventuelles de Yonko, de corsaires ou de la Marine. Il est garanti à vie, rien que ça pour votre plus grand bonheur.

En cas exceptionnel de mécontentement de votre part, sachez que nous ne remboursons pas ni ne remplaçons votre modèle, sauf en cas de force majeur liée à une défaillance de la programmation. Un dépannage gratuit pour une période de six mois après l’acquisition de votre modèle vous ait agréé.

Si par malheur votre modèle se trouve bloqué sur le mode « Berseker » plus de trois mois consécutifs, veuillez-nous le renvoyer dans les plus brefs délais. Notre service clientèle s’engage à vous le remplacer.

Bon de garantie à envoyé à :

SARL OP

Directeur :

Eiichirō Oda

Lieu :

Japon


End file.
